kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Patch notes/New Lands
This page limits itself to gather changelog topics. For the developer's commentary about each patch, click on their respective external link; or check the general feed. Category:New Lands Mobile versions have a separate changelog. The current Steam version is 1.2.8 - R2121. 1.2.8 - R2116 Patch r2116 was on 3 January, 2018. * Fixed issue where players teleported in areas with many purchase options freaking out the teleport overlay. * Fixed an issue where civilians would disappear, caused by saving after civilians had boarded the readied boat. * Fixed an issue whereby hermits would moonwalk off into the distance, never to be seen again. * Fixed an issue where button-driven menu navigation was broken being. * Fixed issue where 1080p defaulted to x6 zoom. * Increased difficulty of Skull Island. 1.2.8 Patch 1.2.8 was on 19 December, 2017. * Adds the Skull Island free DLC on every platform New Lands is available on. 1.2.3 Patch 1.2.3 was on 20 February, 2017. New: * Languages: Simplified Chinese, Japanese and Russian. * Extended tutorial to help new players. Fixed: * Fix bug that caused knights to walk off the boat after embarking. * Prevent hermits from jumping off the horse at nightfall outside the kingdom. * Autumn trees from not autumn'ing. * Hermit floating through the ground after mounting. * Some keyboard/controller menu navigation issues. * Z-fighting on some of the backgrounds. * Small groups of greed walking slowly and arriving late. 1.2.1 Patch 1.2.1 was on 4 January, 2017. * Fix bug where language always reverted to the OS language. * Unchristmas – Vanishes the Christmas update, though you will keep any items you gathered in your current game until you start over. * Drastically reduce priority of worker job "idle around catapult", so they will pick other tasks (build/repair) first. 1.2.0 Patch 1.2.0 was on 21 December, 2016. * Introduce the Christmas event. * Differentiate archers into soldiers / hunters to make it clear when they will / won't hunt. * Better feedback for the warhorse ability. * Farms show that they are frozen in winter. * Tweak wind shader for trees to render faster. * Better detection of controller type. * Fix menu on touchscreen PC's. * Fixed animation bug for archers in towers. * Update compression settings for the New Lands OST tracks. * Banker doesn't give you back coins if you give him two or more on a day. * Banker can now give you coins more than once during the day. * Farms have a new art for the crops. 1.1.0 Patch 1.1.0 was on 16 November, 2016. * Let players choose which unlocked island to restart on after they lose the crown. * Fix bug where farmlands would only appear to the right of the farmhouse * Allow players to start a new game directly on any land from the map in the menu. * Game now discards corrupt data in preferences/unlocks file, preventing a lock-up at tarting. * Fix small audio bug. * Increase how long farmers will be idle before looking for a different tool. * Fix save/load bug where flying enemy would not register that it's holding a victim. * Updated Rewired (controller support) to the latest version. A beta version was on the beta channel on 9 November 2016. 1.0.7 Patch 1.0.7 was on October 30th, 2016. * Fix a crash that happened when loading saved games with a particular farm layout. * Fix warhorse animation bug that caused it to disappear. 1.0.6 Patch 1.0.6 was on 28 October, 2016. * Introduce the Halloween event. 1.0.5 Patch 1.0.5 was on 24 October, 2016. * Fix a bug that caused the menu to no longer appear after viewing the end-game map. 1.0.4 Patch 1.0.4 was on 21 October, 2016. * Crash on Startup – An empty save file will no longer crash the game during startup. * Crash on Startup – A corrupted save file will now start a fresh game instead of hanging. The corrupted save is not deleted, so it can be salvaged or sent to developer for support. * Infinite Blood Moon – The game no longer prevents a "safe state" when all currently alive enemies are far away. Previously, the game could get stuck in an "infinite blood moon" because a new wave is approaching from the furthest portal before the previous wave has been defeated. * Trolls & flyers adapt their speed based on the wave they are in, to stick together with the other enemies. * Waves (especially trolls) now better predict the duration of their trip from portal to camp. * Increase tutorial ghost speed and improve 'leading' behavior. * Fix farmhouse not being stored if saving while it is under construction. * Fix visual glitch with torch light on a stag mount. * Prevent farmlands from overlapping each other. * Farmers are better at sticking to their assigned farm. * Allow farmlands to appear on either side of farmhouse until max amount is reached. * Fix bug where player could not purchase new shield after one is stolen by a troll. * Fix a bug that caused a single boat part to disappear after saving + loading. * Disallow touch controls on desktop platforms so the menu doesn't break. 1.0.3 Patch 1.0.3 was on 21 October, 2016. * Re-enables logging to the file that is stored in the game's folder. 1.0.2 Patch 1.0.2 was on 21 September, 2016. * Updated the game's engine from Unity 5.3.6f1 to 5.4.0f3. * Updated to the latest Steam SDK. * Russian language support added. * Fixed issue with Hermits loading incorrectly. * Fixed several issues with knights and the boat. * Optimized Audio Pooling (with rate limiter). * Tweaked worker's behavior when completing jobs far from the outer walls. 1.0.0 Kingdom: New Lands, the second game in the Kingdom series, was on Steam 9 August 2016 for Windows, Mac and Linux. Category:Updates